A Different Rebellion
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Anakin Skywalker never turned to the dark side. His love for his wife Padme and his unborn children ensured that. However, the Jedi are still nearly wiped out and the Empire still rises in it's place. However, with the chosen one on the side of the Rebellion, perhaps it will turn out differently. Takes place during Rebels and afterwards. Better than summary is. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker was currently watching the the asteroid belt of Polis Massa cross through the stars, unable to stop thinking about the horrific events that he had seen take place earlier that day. Today, a day that should've been the happiest day of Anakin's life, the day of the birth of his twin son and daughter, Luke and Leia Skywalker, but today was also the day the Jedi Order had been wiped out, exempting himself and Jedi Master Yoda, Jedi Master Mace Windu and Anakin's best friend and former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The day the Sith had won and established a terrifying new empire in the place of the Galactic Republic.

Anakin pounded his fist up against the glass. Palpatine had used him and manipulated him and even tried to do the one thing Anakin could never forgive him for. He tried to turn Anakin to the dark side of the force, against his friends and his family.

However, it was because of Palpatine's deception that Anakin had proven that his marriage to Padme only made him a more powerful Jedi and had been promoted to the rank of Jedi Master by the remaining members of the Jedi Council before they went off into hiding.

Master Yoda had gone into hiding in the uninhabited system of Dagobah for unknown reasons. Master Windu had gone to the outer rim jungle planet of Teth, and Master Obi-Wan had gone to Tatooine.

Now all that was left was for Anakin and Padme to decide on a world to raise their family on without worrying about the Empire or the Sith finding them.

"Anakin, I think I have a solution on where to go." Padme said.

"Where?" Anakin asked Padme, giving her his full attention.

"Mon has offered to let us go into hiding on Chandrila. After all, she is Luke and Leia's godmother and she is one of my closest friends. She's willing to take the risk and offer us safe haven from the Empire. At least until Luke and Leia are old enough to fight back against it." Padme said.

Anakin thought about it and then said "We have no choice. Chandrila is in the Core Worlds, so it's one of the last places Palpatine would think to look for us, and we have a powerful friend in the senate who can help us set up a new life there until the Empire falls." Anakin said.

Padme nodded and said "I'll contact Mon immediately about travel arrangements, along with a housing unit for us to live in."

"Something isolated and remote, so I can train the kids in the way of the Jedi without fear of being captured." Anakin said.

Padme nodded and said "You stay with Luke and Leia and suppress their force signature. We can't take any chances, since they're without a doubt the most powerful force sensitive children in the galaxy. If the Emperor finds out about them, he'll take from us and then kill us and turn them to the dark side."

Anakin nodded and said "I'll stay with them, you go make the arrangement with Mon."

Padme nodded and walked off to the communications center while Anakin walked over to the nursery where both Luke and Leia were sleeping peacefully.

As Anakin looked down at the faces of his sleeping children, he swore to himself that he would make sure that his children wouldn't have to live their whole lives under the fear of the Empire and the Sith. He would train them to become Jedi knights and then they would kill Palpatine and his new apprentice, a mysterious female gungan sith warrior known only as Darth Maw. Her true identity was unknown, but it was clear that she was once a Jedi, since the younglings had trusted her before she slaughtered them. The reason her identity was a secret was that she wore pure black armor that concealed identity.

He didn't know how or when the Empire would fall, but what he did know was that the Republic would be restored and the Jedi will be revived.

* * *

"Mon really came through for us. This place is perfect." Anakin said as he finished unpacking the last of their stuff into their new home, a lake house out in the Chandrian countryside that was far away from the cities, providing the cover and space Anakin would need in order to one be able to start training his kids to become Jedi.

"Yes she did, though I wish you would let me help you unpack." Padme said.

"Padme, the medical droid said that you still need rest after giving birth to the twins and that you should refrain from doing any heavy lifting." Anakin reminded his wife, who just glared at him, but relented nonetheless right as crying came from Luke's bedroom.

"Besides, I think you're more needed on twin duty for right now. At least until they stop nursing." Anakin said.

Padme nodded and got up from where she was sitting and headed upstairs to take care of Luke.

* * *

4 years later.

Over the next 4 years, the Skywalker family adjusted to their new life. Anakin swapped out his Jedi robes for more conventional clothing and had gotten a job at the shipyard at one of the nearby cities to make a profit and buy food and supplies for his family, since while Mon had offered to send ships out their way, since she was the only one who knew their location, Anakin had declined her, since it was too risky that they might be discovered, with Luke and Leia still being too young to completely control their abilities.

Padme had become a stay at home mom, watching Luke and Leia and keeping them safe. Anakin had given her some basic force techniques for the kids to practice while he was at work and she kept them entertained by telling the kid stories of her and Anakin's adventures during the clone wars.

Luke's favorite story was how his father fought in the second battle of Geonosis, alongside his padawan Ahsoka Tano and how they took the planet by force.

Leia's favorite story was the story of what happened on Scipio between her father and Rush Clovis, since she loved hearing about everything their father did to try and protect her mother.

Mon, or as the kids called her, Auntie Mon, came around every couple of days to play with the kids, bring word from the Senate and keep Padme and Anakin up to date on the growing rebellion.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin was on his way home from work like he did everyday when he sensed something or someone strong with the force, which caused him to change course and follow his instincts towards it.

"Artoo, send a message to Padme and let her know I'll be home later. We have to find out what the source of that force disturbance is before the imperials do." Anakin said.

Artoo beeped in confirmation as Anakin changed his speeder's direction towards the source of this disturbance.

* * *

The cause of the disturbance was a girl. A youngling actually. She couldn't have been any older than Anakin's own kids. The girl had fiery red hair and deep emerald green eyes and freckled white skin.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I won't hurt you." Anakin said as he cautiously approached the little girl and smiled knelt down to her level.

The girl still looked at him frightfully.

"Where are your parents?" Anakin asked, thinking she was way too young to be out here this late alone.

"My mommy and daddy are dead. A man with a spinning red sword killed them." The girl said, tears coming to her eyes.

Anakin now knew why this girl was upset.

"Come with me, I can take you to people who can protect you from the red blades. You'll be safe." Anakin said.

"Safe?" The girl asked.

Anakin nodded and said "My name is Anakin. What's yours?"

The girl hesitated for a moment and then said "My name is Mara. Mara Jade."

"Pretty name. Come home with me. We'll get you some food and a place to sleep for tonight and I'll talk to some people about getting you some place safe." Anakin said.

Mara nodded and let Anakin scoop her up in his arms and carry back to his speeder, which already had a child seat in it for whenever he took Luke or Leia into town with him.

"Artoo, inform Padme that she'll have extra mouth to feed tonight and to have the guest room ready for use." Anakin said.

Artoo did an astromech's version of a nod and sent a message.

* * *

"Not that I don't love company, but why did you bring a child home from work?" Padme asked her husband after Mara had gone upstairs to play with Luke and Leia.

"I had no choice. Mara is like me, Luke and Leia. She's force sensitive and incredibly powerful. The Emperor already knows she's here, or at the very least, Maw does. I brought here so I can protect her from the Sith until I'm able to contact the other masters and arrange for of them to train her." Anakin explained.

Padme realized that Anakin had a point and said "I'll keep an eye on the kids, you contact the Jedi Council and make arrangements for Mara to be taken someplace safe."

Anakin and after suppressing Mara's force signature like he had been doing Luke and Leia's until he had taught them to do it themselves, headed towards the basement, where comm terminal, along with his lightsaber, were.

* * *

Master Windu had agreed to take Mara in as his apprentice on Teth, since it was an isolated system and had the perfect environment for him to train her to become a Jedi knight.

Anakin was taking Mara out to Teth via an imperial shuttle provided by Senator Mothma in the next day in order to get Mara off of Chandrila as soon as possible

"Mara Jade, meet your new Jedi Master, Mace Windu. He'll be watching you and training you to become a Jedi, just like I am Luke and Leia." Anakin said to Mara as he arrived at the cave that Windu had made his home.

"Will I see you again?" Mara asked.

Anakin smiled and said "Yes. We will see each other again someday. But until that day comes, I need you to promise me that you'll stay out of trouble and follow your master's orders. He knows what's best for your training and he wants to protect you."

Mara nodded and then hugged him goodbye before running inside the cave that was her new home, leaving the 2 Jedi Masters to talk.

"You've done a great service to the Jedi Anakin. Mara will make a powerful Jedi." Mace said.

"With you as her master, how could she not?" Anakin said.

Mace smiled and said "Until we meet again, may the force be with you Master Skywalker."

"And may the force be with you as well, Master Windu." Anakin agreed as he shook his fellow master's hand before heading back to his ship.

* * *

11 years later, location, Malachor.

"The temple is collapsing." Ezra Bridger said as he watched Ahsoka battle Darth Maw in the Sith Temple on Malachor.

"Go, I'll hold her off. You cannot allow that holocron to reach the Emperor." Ahsoka shouted.

While Ezra didn't want to, he knew he had no choice. Kanan was blind and his lightsaber was destroyed. He couldn't help Ahsoka in saber combat.

"We'll come back for you." Ezra said.

Ahsoka and as the Phantom prepared to leave, suddenly, the temple stopped collapsing, instead, it was now rising up again, like someone was using the Force to keep it up.

Then Ezra sensed a presence in the Force. A presence unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was full of power and the light side of the force.

He turned towards the source to see another man standing at the edge of the temple, his arms out and it was clear that it was this man who holding up the temple.

Then the man pulled his arms apart, actually using the force to split the temple roof into 2 pieces and chucked them both into the valley below.

Ahsoka then turned towards the man and almost lost her concentration at the sight of Anakin Skywalker standing there, his blue eyes filled with rage, his lightsaber hanging from his belt.

"Get away from my padawan." Anakin growled as he used the force to propel Maw back several feet.

"Skywalker. Finally, a worthy challenge." Maw said in her mechanized voice through her helmet.

"Ahsoka, get to your ship. I'll handle this." Anakin said, unhooking his lightsaber from his belt.

"No. I won't leave you this time Master." Ahsoka said.

Anakin smiled and said "Just like the old days then."

Ahsoka smiled as well.

"Are wesa goen to fight or what?" Maw asked.

Anakin and Ahsoka both responded by igniting their lightsabers and attacking.


	3. Chapter 3

The battle between Darth Maw and Anakin and Ahsoka was an impressive sight, there was no denying that, but it showed no clear victor.

"Final, da duel my been wait for. Both Skywalker and his apprentice. A true test for mesa talents." Maw said with a grin under her skeletal helmet.

"I'm glad you had something to look forward to, because now you will die." Anakin said as he sliced the Sith Lord's saber in half.

"No today." Maw said as she used the force to propel Anakin and Ahsoka back several feet before she leapt over the edge of the temple to where Anakin guessed her fighter was waiting.

"Come on Ahsoka, we need to get out of here now." Anakin said, helping his former padawan to her feet.

"I know, come on." Ahsoka said as she ran towards the _Phantom_ , with her master in pursuit.

* * *

After the _Phantom_ took of, Chopper reported that there was a cruiser waiting in the atmosphere.

"Is it an imperial cruiser?" Kanan asked.

Chopper responded negative.

"Than what kind of cruiser is it?" Ahsoka asked.

Surprisingly, it was Anakin who answered that.

"It's Mon Calamari Cruiser. It's the ship that brought me here." Anakin said.

"That's good enough for me. Head towards that cruiser and quickly before the Empire sees it." Ahsoka said.

Chopper nodded as he piloted the ship towards the cruiser in orbit.

* * *

The moment after the hangar closed, the shuttle's occupants heard the cruiser jump to hyperspace.

"Welcome aboard the Republic Cruiser, the Survivor." Anakin said.

"Republic Cruiser?" Ahsoka asked.

"I promise I'll explain everything once we reach the bridge." Anakin said.

* * *

When they arrived at the bridge, Ahsoka was surprised to be greeted by 3 more familiar faces. She recognized Captain Ackbar and King Lee-Char of Mon Cala and an old friend she believed to be dead.

"Padme." Ahsoka said, running up to her old friend.

"Ahsoka." Padme said, hugging the Togruta jedi.

"How is this possible. I thought you were dead." Ahsoka said.

"That was the plan." Anakin said as he walked up to his wife and kissed her cheek.

"Are you 2 finally together?" Ahsoka asked.

"Actually, we've been married since before the clone wars." Anakin said.

"You're kidding. And you didn't tell me of all people?" Ahsoka asked.

"The ones who knew were Artoo, Threepio and Captain Typho and that's only because they were present at our wedding. And we didn't tell you in fear that you would tell the council." Anakin said.

"We wanted to tell you Ahsoka, but Anakin and I both had too much to lose if word about this got out before the end of the clone war." Padme said.

Kanan coughed and then said "Are you going to introduce us?"

Ahsoka blushed a bit and said "Sorry. Kanan, Ezra, Chopper, this is my old Master, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and his wife apparently, Padme Amidala-Skywalker, former queen and former senator of Naboo. Anakin, Padme, these are my friends from the Rebellion, Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus, his padawan Ezra Bridger and their friend Hera's astromech, Chopper."

"Pleased to meet you." Anakin said, holding out his hand to Kanan, who, with some help from Ezra, shook it.

"I'll show them down to the medic bay. Maybe they can do something to help his eyes." Padme said, wanting to give her husband and his former apprentice sometime alone.

"Why don't we go to my quarters and talk. After all, I get the feeling we have a lot to discuss." Anakin said.

"Yeah, I get the feeling we do." Ahsoka agreed.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Ahsoka asked the second the doors to the quarters Anakin and Padme shared closed.

"Chandrila. Senator Mothma set up a nice little outpost in the countryside for Padme and I to hideout and raise our family together." Anakin said.

"Family? You have kids?" Ahsoka asked, clearly horrified at the idea of more people like Anakin running around the galaxy.

Anakin laughed at this former Padawan's reaction and said "Yes I have kids. 3 of them to be specific and Padme and I actually have a fourth one on the way."

"She's pregnant?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, about 2 months in, which is why she hasn't started to show yet. And by the way, you're reaction to finding I have children is almost identical to Obi-Wan's when he found out." Anakin said laughing.

"Wait, Obi-Wan is alive?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes and actually, he'll be at our destination. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Anakin said.

"Were there any other survivors of the purge besides you, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda?" Ahsoka asked.

"You know Yoda is still alive?" Anakin asked, surprised.

"Yes, he's contacted me, Kanan and Ezra through the Force before. That's how I knew he was still alive. Were there any other survivors of the Purges?" Ahsoka asked.

"The only other survivor I know is Master Windu." Anakin said.

The former padawan groaned at the thought of Master Windu, since he was one of the Jedi masters who had voted in favor of her expulsion from the order and believed she was guilty of bombing the Jedi Temple.

Anakin chuckled and said "Trust me when I say he's a different man now."

"I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes." Ahsoka said.

"Fair enough, seeing as he'll be there at our destination as well." Anakin said.

"You said you have kids? What are they like?" Ahsoka asked, changing the subject.

"Why don't I show you." Anakin said, pulling out a holoprojector, which projected the image of Anakin and Padme, along with 3 kids, a boy and 2 girls, standing with them.

The boy looked like the holograms of Anakin Ahsoka had seen from back when he was a padawan, right down to the blue eyes. The only difference was the lightsaber hanging from his belt, which resembled Master Obi-Wans. Well that and the lack of a scar over his eye and the fact that both of his hands were organic.

The older of the two girls looked like she could be the boy's twin by her age, but other than that, she looked nothing like her brother. This girl looked like a young Padme, though she also wore a padawan braid like her brother and had a lightsaber strapped to her belt like her brother did, though her's more resembled her father's saber.

The youngest girl looked like a hybrid of her siblings, since she had her brother's blonde hair and blue eyes, but aside from that, she looked like her sister. She looked like she was only 5 years old at the most and did not wear a padawan braid, nor did she have a lightsaber strapped to her belt.

"Our son's name is Luke. The oldest girl is his twin sister and Leia and the younger girl is their little sister Riley." Anakin said.

"They're nice." Ahsoka said.

"Thanks." Anakin said, right as they heard the ship come out of hyperspace.

"We're back. Time for you to see our base." Anakin said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to Endor." Anakin said as he and Ahsoka returned to the bridge, where Ezra and Padme were already standing.

"Ezra, where's Kanan?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's still in the infirmary having cybernetic eyes like Wolffe's. He insisted on having his sight back so he could continue to train me properly." Ezra explained.

"It'll take some getting used to having cybernetics. Believe me." Anakin said, thinking back to how long it had taken him to adjust to his cybernetic arm.

"I'm sure he'll learn to adapt, just as you did." Padme said, kissing her husband.

"So anyway, I'm not familiar with Endor." Ahsoka said, changing the subject.

"It's a forest moon in the outer rim. The Empire doesn't pay much attention to it, so we thought it would make a good base for the Rebellion. Especially since we have the support of the native Ewoks." Anakin said.

"We should inform Phoenix Squadron of this base. It would come in handy." Ezra said.

"The Rebellion Senate would have to approve. We're a democracy." Padme said.

"Who exactly is on the Rebellion Senate?" Ahsoka asked, since this Rebellion seemed to be much more organized and larger than her own.

"Senator Organa, Senator Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, King Lee-Char, the Jedi Council and myself." Padme said.

"Wow, the Jedi are actually a part of the Senate?" Ahsoka asked.

"Just until the Empire falls." Anakin said

* * *

After the cruiser passed through the moon's deflector shield and landed on Endor's surface, Padme took Kanan, who had just finished having his damaged eyes replaced with cybernetic eyes, and Ezra towards the command center while Anakin took Ahsoka to see some old colleagues.

"Master Yoda. Master Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said happily running up to see her old friends.

"Ahsoka, it is good to see you again." Obi-Wan said, actually hugging the Togruta.

"You to Master." Ahsoka as she then looked towards Master Yoda.

"This is why you told Ezra to go to Malachor didn't you. So you'd have an excuse to let Anakin come and save us." Ahsoka said, looking towards the jedi grandmaster, who simply nodded.

"The Jedi must stand together if, to defeat the Sith once again, are we." Yoda said.

"But I'm not a Jedi." Ahsoka said.

"Well that can be easily remedied." Master Windu said as he approached them.

"I don't understand." Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka, the other council members and I have been talking and we want you to join the New Jedi Order as a master and a member of the council. You've proven you're more than ready for that." Anakin said.

"Are you sure? Even after I left the order?" Ahsoka asked.

"You had every right to leave the old Jedi Order, for it was just as corrupt, if not more, than the Republic. That's why we want you to have a seat on the new council. So your pure heart can help us rebuild the Jedi Order the right way." Obi-Wan said.

"Than I accept." Ahsoka said with a smile as she kneeled.

Anakin smiled as he and the other masters ignited their sabers.

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the force, Ahsoka Tano, you may rise a master of the Jedi Order." Anakin said, since he was her master.

Ahsoka smiled as she rose, once more feeling like a member of the Jedi Order.

"Thank you." Ahsoka said.

"Don't thank me. You earned this." Anakin said.

"But I wouldn't have if you hadn't had agreed to take me under your wing back on Christophsis all those years ago." Ahsoka said.

Anakin smiled and said "Come on, why don't we go tell the others and then see if we can finally allow the Rebellion to merge into one unit instead of two."

* * *

After the meeting, Ahsoka met up with Kanan and Ezra.

"What happened with your old master?" Kanan asked.

"He reintroduced me to the other survivors of the Jedi Purge and they even reinducted me into the new Jedi Order they're building with the rank of Master and they even gave me a seat on the new Jedi Council." Ahsoka said.

"Master Tano. Has a nice ring to it." Kanan said.

"Thanks. I still can't believe it." Ahsoka said.

"So who else survived the Purges besides Master Yoda and Master Skywalker?" Kanan asked.

"Master Obi-Wan and Master Windu. There are also at least 3 padawans on this planet." Ahsoka said.

"I'll go find them." Ezra said, wanting to find some people his own age.

"I'm going to go find Master Yoda and report that Darth Maul is still alive." Kanan said.

"I think that Obi-Wan would be a better person to tell that to." Ahsoka said.

"Why?" Kanan asked.

"Because Obi-Wan has a personal vendetta against Maul. He killed the woman Obi-Wan loved." Ahsoka said.

Now Kanan understood.

"I'll go find him." Kanan said.

* * *

"Master Obi-Wan." Kanan said as he approached the legendary Jedi Master.

"You must be Master Billaba's former padawan. I must admit, she spoke quite fondly of you before her death." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. My name was Caleb Dume, till I changed it to Kanan Jarrus." Kanan said.d

"Nice to meet you Kanan." Obi-Wan said.

"It's honor to meet you." Kanan said.

"I assume that you have something important to tell me?" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes Master. Darth Maul is alive." Kanan said.

That made Obi-Wan freeze. Was there any form of death that Zabrak could not escape. First he had killed Obi-Wan's master, Qui-Gon Jinn and then he had murdered the woman Obi-Wan had loved, Duchess Satine. Was there no end to his evil.

"Thank you for informing me of this Kanan, but Maul will have to wait until after the Empire is defeated." Obi-Wan said.

"I understand master." Kanan agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

While Ezra was off looking for the other padawans, Kanan contacted Hera back on Atollon to let her know what happened.

"So let me get this straight, you, Ezra and Ahsoka fought another inquisitor, Darth Maw, the former sith lord, Darth Maul, who blinded you and caused you to need to have cybernetic eyes and now you're at another Rebel Base with 4 other thought to be deceased Jedi." Hera said.

"Pretty much. The Rebellion Senate has granted permission for both halves of the Rebellion to unite. You guys can transfer here. It's more secure than Chopper Base." Kanan said.

"I hope you're right. I'll inform commander Sato of this development and make contact when we're inbound." Hera said.

"Copy that, see you when I see you." Kanan said

* * *

"Sense your frustration padawan, I do." Yoda said as the Jedi Grandmaster approached Luke Skywalker.

"Apologies Master Yoda. I just hate the fact all I've done my whole life is train. My parents tell me I'm born to be a Jedi, and yet they treat me like a child." Luke said

"Child, you are." Yoda reminded the teenager.

"That never stopped my father from doing crazy things. Or Master Tano. My father blew up a Trade Federation warship when he was younger than I am and Master Tano fought in the clone wars when she was the same age as me." Luke said.

"Your words luke watch. Too large and dangerous for a padawan to handle, this situation is. More time to rally our forces, what we need is." Yoda said.

"We don't have time! Everyday the Empire gets stronger and destroys innocent lives for nothing. We're making a much larger deal out of this than we need to be. Palpatine is the key. If he can build this Empire, than killing him will destroy it." Luke said.

"With you while I agree, no job for a padawan, killing the dark lord of the sith is. Nearly wiped out, the entire jedi council tried and we were." Yoda said.

"I don't care. The galaxy would be a better place without Sidious and Maw. I'm going after them. Don't try and stop me." Luke said as he headed towards the hangars.

"If to face the sith in this mindset you go, good chance you will never come back alive, there is." Yoda said, causing Luke to stop.

"Than what do you suggest I do? My father will never give me the training I need to defeat Palpatine, he and mom are way too overprotective." Luke said.

Yoda considered this and then said "Complete your training and teach you everything you will need to know to defeat the sith, I will."

"Thank you master. When do we begin training?" Luke asked

"Now, we begin now." Yoda said, summoning his own lightsaber and lunging at the young Skywalker, who barely had time to raise his own saber in retaliation.

* * *

Master Yoda had completely taken over Luke's training from Anakin and while the elder Skywalker did appreciate the help in training his children, he did miss training his son one on one. Luke seemed to be the only one of his children who wanted to follow in Anakin's footsteps and become a Jedi Master. While Leia and Riley were both committed to the cause of rebuilding the Jedi Order, Anakin could tell that Leia wanted to be a politician like her mother and Riley wanted to be a combat pilot in the Rebellion fleet.

Becoming a Jedi Knight was the one thing Anakin felt a special bond with Luke over and now it felt as though Master Yoda was trying to take that away from him.

"Master Yoda, may I have a word with you? In private?" Anakin asked.

"Of course you may." Yoda responded.

"I appreciate your help in training Luke, but why are you doing it? Jedi Training is the one thing Luke and I share. He's my padawan." Anakin began until Yoda interrupted him.

"Your son, he is, your padawan not. Difference, there is." Yoda said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, not understanding what Yoda was implying.

"Holding back in your son's training, you are. Permit him to reach his full potential as a jedi you will not. Why, hmm?" Yoda said.

"Luke is too much like me. Too reckless and unpredictable. He's my only son and I can't lose him to the dark side the way I almost lost myself. If I allow myself to train Luke at the rate he wants to be trained, I'm worried I'll lose him to the dark side, since I won't be able to teach him fast enough to control his power. Leia and Riley are both progressing steadily, but Luke's powers are developing faster than I can teach him." Anakin said.

"Me train him let. No one else better qualified to train the future grandmaster and master of the jedi order than his predecessor, there is." Yoda said.

"Excuse me, did I hear you correctly? You want to be your successor to the role of Grandmaster of the Jedi Order?" Anakin asked.

"You heard correctly. So strong with the force, your son is, such a powerful jedi, to be my successor that I wish for him when the time comes and not to far away, that time is." Yoda said.

"Master Yoda, are you saying that you believe that you are reaching the end of your life?" Anakin asked

"What I said, that indeed is." Yoda said.

"While I agree with your decision and it is primarily your decision to make, the rest of the Jedi Council must approve of this as well." Anakin said.

"Invoke a meeting of the jedi high council at once to make sure that this decision is accepted by the rest of them, will I. Yeesssssss." Yoda agreed.

* * *

 **Hope you're all excited because the next chapter will most likely be the most challenging Jedi Trial to commence. Luke Skywalker shall finally have his legendary duel with Darth Sidious. But since it won't be his father who is the Sith Lord Apprentice, will there be a different outcome?**

 **Only the force knows.**

 **Please review about who you want to win.**

 **May the Force be with you.**

 **Percabeth4eva1**


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally ready for your greatest trial, you are, my padawan." Yoda said to Luke.

"I am?" Luke asked.

Yoda nodded and said "Taught you all you need to know to defeat darth sidious, I have. To choose how to use my teachings in your trials to defeat the sith and restore the republic and the jedi order, all that remains left for you to do is."

"I shall leave for Imperial Center immediately." Luke said.

"Call the planet coruscant, as it is true name, that is." Yoda said to his student.

"Of course Master. I just hope it's enough to defeat Sidious." Luke said.

"So my apprentice do I, and the entire galaxy, so does." Yoda said.

"I will not fail you my master." Luke said as he headed for his ship.

* * *

Considering the fact that Luke got past the Imperial blockade of Coruscant way too easily, he knew that he was most likely headed for a trap of some kind.

However, he wasn't going to let that stop him now. He'd come too far to turn around now.

After landing his ship as close to the Imperial palace as possible without being detected, Luke placed the hood of his cloak over his head and headed towards the palace.

* * *

"master,missa sense da young skywalker approach missa destroy him now?" Darth Maw said.

"No. You had your chance to destroy a Skywalker on Malachor and yet not only did you fail in your mission to recover the Sith Holocron and the temple on Malachor, but you lost your lightsaber, and your place as my apprentice." Palpatine said.

"missa don t understand master." Darth Maw said as Palpatine rose from his throne.

"You are just an outdated tool now Maw. Especially when your replacement comes to greet me as we speak. And you know what I do with useless tools." Palpatine said as he ignited his red lightsaber.

"master,mesa begg missa one more chance to redeem missa to kill da skywalker boy for yousa." Maw begged for her life.

"There will be no more chances Maw. You have failed me for the last time." Palpatine said as he slaughtered his apprentice with ease.

* * *

When Luke arrived at Palpatine's throne room, the Sith Lord was waiting for him.

"Where's Darth Maw?" Luke asked, keeping his eyes and senses open to prepare for a sneak attack.

"Darth Maw is dead. She failed me once too many times and now I seek a new apprentice. You to be specific." Palpatine said.

"To bad I have no intention of falling to the dark side. I am a Jedi, like my father before me. And today, the Sith dies." Luke said, igniting his green blade.

"So be it." Sidious said as he once more ignited his own saber and jumped into battle.

Green and red blades clashed against one another and the Jedi and Sith clashed in combat.

"You are strong with the force. Imagine how powerful you could be if you succumbed to the Dark side. The light side of the force is nearly extinct. Soon, only darkness shall remain." Palpatine said as he attempted to zap Luke with Force lightning, only to have the young the Jedi absorb the lightning into his blade, making it's green blade grow stronger and brighter.

"I don't know about that. Haven't you felt it. The light side is making a comeback." Luke said as he vaulted over Palpatine and struck again.

Luke was right. As their battle progressed, the light side of the force grew stronger, Luke's power creating balance in the Force and the light side began to counter the dark side, beginning to limit Palpatine's once unlimited powers.

"No matter. I am older than you. I am more powerful than you, I am more experienced than you and I have all the power I could want. And what do you believe that you have that I do not?" Palpatine asked.

"Training, discipline and speed to start off with." Luke answered.

"Not to mention a smaller ego." He then added before using the force to knock Palpatine back against his throne room window.

Palpatine was panting now, his old age finally becoming a burden, for Luke had youth and speed on his side, which allowed him much more endurance than Palpatine, something that the Jedi was continuing to exploit.

"You will never defeat me. For I am Darth Sidious, the dark lord of the Sith. I destroyed the Jedi on false charges of treason and I have imprisoned the galaxy to my will. I am power. I am FEAR!" Palpatine said.

"And thank you for that little confession. Now my actions of killing you will be seen as justice and not murder." Luke said, pulling out the holocron he'd been using to record the entire battle, since he knew he'd need evidence to legitimize his actions to the senate.

Palpatine roared in outrage and finally provided Luke with the opportunity he was looking for.

In his anger, the sith lord let his guard down as he wrapped both hands around his saber and tried to strike down on the young Jedi.

However, Luke seized this opportunity and stabbed Palpatine very quickly in the chest, right where his heart should be, causing Sidious to drop his weapon actually fall backwards through the window to the ground below.

"Good riddance." Luke said as he shut off his own saber and reattached it to his belt.

* * *

Back on Endor, Anakin Skywalker was pacing nervously while he waited for his son to make contact from Coruscant and he still couldn't believe that Master Yoda had actually approved of a teenaged boy going after the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Anakin, do you sense that?" Obi Wan asked as he entered his friend's chambers.

"Sense what?" Anakin asked.

"The force is back in balance. There is only one explanation and that is that Luke was successful in killing Darth Sidious. The war is over and the Empire has fallen." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin allowed himself a few moments of relief before his concern for his son returned.

"Relax Anakin. I'm sure Luke is alive, he just hasn't been able to make a long ranged transmission." Obi-Wan said, right, as Anakin's comm went off.

"Father." A hologram of Luke said when Anakin answered the call.

"Luke, do you have idea how worried your mother and I have been? For we know, you could've been killed." Anakin said.

"I'm sorry father, but it was the only way and now the galaxy is free." Luke said.

Anakin smiled and said "You are so lucky your mission was a success, otherwise you would be dead right now. Return to Endor immediately for the council's verdict and brace yourself for your mother's rage. I don't think being pregnant is going to stop her from killing you."

Luke chuckled and said "I'm on my way."


	7. Chapter 7

The general reception to the Emperor's death was nearly all positive. All planets were celebrating and a New Republic was quickly established on Chandrila and several planets like Alderaan and Mon Cala joined were the first to join.

The Jedi were allowed to come out of hiding, as was Padme, who was graciously asked by the queen of Naboo to once again represent Naboo in the new Republic Senate, which Padme had instantly agreed to.

The Jedi had built a new temple on Chandrila, since they wanted to be on the same planet as the chancellor in order to be able to keep a closer eye on the next one, even though Palpatine's replacement had yet to be determined, though several Senators had already been nominated for the position, such as Senator Mothma of Chandrila, Senator Organa of Alderaan and Senator Amidala-Skywalker and Naboo.

More and more worlds sent representatives to join the Republic. Even Outer Rim worlds like Tatooine and Lothal sent representatives.

* * *

"Of the council by the right, of the force, by the will, luke skywalker, of the order of the jedi you may rise a knight." Yoda said as he swiftly used his lightsaber to remove Luke's padawan braid, making him the youngest jedi knight in history at only 15 years old. Needless to say, his father was very proud.

"Thank you masters." Luke said to the 5 Jedi Masters gathered around him.

"Do not thank us. You've earned this Luke." Obi-Wan said to the young jedi.

Luke nodded as he headed out of the council chamber of the newly completed Jedi Temple where Master Windu's padawan, Mara Jade, was waiting.

"Congratulations Luke." Mara said.

"Thanks Mara, but shouldn't you be training? After all, Master Windu is probably the strictest master." Luke pointed out.

"Actually, I have the night off and I know you do to, so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go get dinner. Just the 2 of us. Especially since you can eat for free, anywhere in the Republic." Mara said.

"You mean like a date?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Mara said.

"Why don't go to Naboo? My mother says that there's some great restaurants on the planet." Luke said, since Naboo was only around 2 or 3 parsecs away.

"Great, come by my quarters at around 0800." Mara said.

"I'll see you then." Luke agreed as he then headed towards his quarters, where his own astromech, R20-D10, was waiting.

* * *

"Why are you packing up your things?" Anakin asked his former master.

"That is none of your business Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"You're going after Maul even though Master Yoda ordered you not to." Anakin said.

"Anakin, this is personal. Maul killed my master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and then he killed Satine, the woman I love. Not to mention that with Palpatine gone, he's free to call himself a Sith again. I have to kill him for good this time, whether the rest of the council approves it or not." Obi-Wan said.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with my master?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled and said "Anakin, if it had been me and Padme that Maul had murdered, what would you be thinking right now?"

"Fair enough. But you should know that I can't defend your actions when you return." Anakin said.

"Not to worry, if things go according to plan, this time, I shall finally finish the job I started on Naboo all those years ago." Obi-Wan said.

"May the force be with you Master." Anakin said.

"Thank you Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he left the room.

* * *

Hera had contacted Kanan saying that she and Zeb would be accompanying the new representatives of Ryloth and Lira San to officially join the Republic. Zeb had actually been appointed the captain of security of the new Lasat senator, Kara Bizarro, so he would most likely be staying on Chandrila as well.

Anyway, Kanan was very excited to see his old friends, though he was disappointed that Ahsoka had taken Ezra to the icy world of Ilum to retrieve a new kyber crystal for Ezra to use to build a new lightsaber.

Anyway, right now, Kanan was waiting at the landing platform that the _Ghost_ was scheduled to land on as the old freighter landed.

"Kanan, it's good to see you again, but where's Ezra?" Hera asked as she hugged her old friend.

"He's off world to get a new crystal to build a new lightsaber with." Kanan explained as Zeb exited the _Ghost_ with Chopper, along with another familiar face that Kanan did not know was coming.

"Sabine, I thought you were going home to Mandalore." Kanan said.

"I was but then I realized that my home was on board the ghost, plus, I wanted to enroll in the Republic Military academy here on Chandrila." Sabine said.

"Translation, she wanted to be closer to Ezra." Zeb said with a chuckle which caused Sabine to glare at him, though she didn't deny it.

"I thought you weren't interested in Ezra that way." Kanan said.

"I wasn't until you and Ezra left the _Ghost_ for Jedi training here full time that I realized how much Ezra meant to me." Sabine said.

"Well, maybe when he gets back, you should tell him." Kanan said.

"I will, can you let him know that I'll be at the academy when he gets back." Sabine asked.

"No problem." Kanan agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ezra had gone through another set of trials on Ilum, this time testing his resolve against the dark side, since fact that he had opened the Sith holocron, which had been resealed and was currently locked away in the temple vaults.

Ezra's trials included being faced with the sith holocron again, testing to see if Ezra had it what it took to resist opening it again and while he had initially struggled with his inner demons, Ezra resisted the temptation of the dark side once more, causing the holocron to open, but it revealed 3 green crystals that Ezra knew he was meant to use in his new saber. One that wouldn't be made out of spare parts, but a proper weapon. One that was sleek and swift like Kanan's.

"Well done Ezra." Ahsoka said.

"Thanks. Now I just need to construct the saber." Ezra said.

"I'll leave to you it." Ahsoka said, heading back towards the cockpit.

* * *

"Masters, a message to the Republic Senate has been rerouted to the Jedi council." Leia said as she entered the council chamber, where her father, Master Yoda and Master Windu were seated, since Obi-Wan was currently on a mission to find Darth Maul and Ahsoka was with Ezra on their way back from Ilum.

"Play it." Anakin said to his daughter, who nodded, activating the message.

"Hello, my name is Zare Leonis. Is this the Jedi Council?" The teenaged boy in the message asked.

"It is. This is Master Anakin Skywalker, what is your situation and how does it require the Jedi Order?" Anakin said.

"I'm on one of the last Imperial establishments on Arkanis, codenamed Project Harvester, which was used to abduct force sensitive children in the old Empire, including my older sister Dhara. If the Jedi could please send a mercy mission here to liberate the planet from the Imperial influence and also free the force sensitives, I believe it could be beneficial to the Jedi Order." Zale said.

Anakin looked towards to Yoda and Mace, who both nodded.

"We'll send a squad of Jedi to your location to free the force sensitives and free the planet." Anakin said.

"Thank you master Jedi." Zare said as the transmission ended.

"With master tano get in contact. Already on passing by arkanis on their way back from Ilum, she and padawan Bridger are. Dispatch them to arkanis and also send bridger's master kanan jarrus to meet them there, will we. Handle the issue and will hopefully bring back several younglings for us to train and expand the order with, they will." Yoda said.

"Right away Master. I will contact Ahsoka immediately." Anakin agreed.

* * *

Ezra had just completed his lightsaber, but unlike his last one, this one looked more like the lightsaber he'd found on Malachor, a crossguard saber.

When Ezra ignited the blade, he smiled as a new blue blade was produced, not only from the top, but 2 smaller blades were produced from the chambers on each side.

"Good thing you finished your lightsaber, because we've just received new orders from the council." Ahsoka said as she entered the room.

"Where are we going?" Ezra asked.

"Arkanis. Apparently there's still an imperial presence on the planet, including a facility where they're holding force sensitives. We've been assigned to go and free the force sensitives and take them to Chandrila for training." Ahsoka said.

"Great, we getting any back up?" Ezra asked.

"The council is sending Kanan, which most likely means the rest of the _Ghost_ crew, since last I heard they're all on Chandrila right now." Ahsoka said.

"Can't wait to see them again." Ezra said as he turned off his saber and clipped it to his belt.

* * *

"We're approaching the coordinates you gave me, everyone grab your weapons and get ready for a fight." Hera said as the _Ghost_ reached the facility, where they could hear blaster fire going off.

"Sounds like the party started without us." Sabine said.

"I hate when that happens." Zeb grumbled.

"Then let's go teach those troopers some manners." Kanan said as the _Ghost_ landed and the doors opened, revealed Ezra and Ahsoka battling it out with a whole army of stormtroopers.

"Check out Ezra's new lightsaber." Zeb said.

"You can admire it later, right now we gotta help out." Kanan said, igniting his own lightsaber and jumping into the fight, followed closely by Sabine, who firing her blasters like crazy.'

"So nice of you to join the party." Ezra said with a grin as he struck down another trooper.

"Thanks for inviting us, what's the plan?" Kanan said.

"I'll take Sabine and Chopper inside and find the force sensitives. Can the rest of you keep the bucketheads busy?" Ezra asked

"It would be my pleasure." Zeb said.

"Go, we've got this." Ahsoka said.

Ezra nodded and led Sabine and Chopper into the facility.

* * *

"Chop, plug in and find the detention facility, I get the feeling that's where the kids will be. Sabine, stand guard." Ezra said.

Chopper plugged into the terminal and began to search.

"So, you seem to be adjusting well to full time training." Sabine said, just trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. It's cool not having to practice in secret anymore and not feeling like I have to hide who I really am all the time. How's Mandalore?" Ezra asked.

"Actually, I'm attending the Republic academy on Chandrila." Sabine said.

"You're going back to school?" Ezra asked, giving his old friend a hard time.

"Very funny. Well, we aren't all born into our jobs like Jedi are. We have to learn things in school in order to get good jobs." Sabine said with a smile.

"Why Chandrila? If I recall correctly, Mandalore was one of the first planets to pledge its allegiance to the Republic. Isn't there an academy there?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, but the truth is that I wanted to be closer to you." Sabine confessed.

Before Ezra could fully process what Sabine had just said, Chopper informed them that he'd found the Force sensitives.

"Let's get going." Ezra said, leaving Sabine wondering if Ezra had actually heard what she'd just said.


	9. Chapter 9

After the rescue mission was completed, Ezra had decided to return to Chandrila on board the _Ghost_ one last time, as opposed to waiting for the rest of the transport ships to arrive with Ahsoka and Kanan, primarily because he wanted to talk to Sabine in private about what she'd said earlier. About how she wanted to spend more time with him.

Which was why Ezra currently found himself knocking on the door to Sabine's cabin on the _Ghost_.

"It's open." Sabine said.

"Sabine, we need to talk." Ezra said as the door opened.

"Yeah, we do." Sabine agreed.

"Did you mean when you said you wanted to be closer to me?" Ezra asked.

"Exactly that. I don't know why I suddenly have these feelings for you. Maybe it's because I didn't realize how much you meant to me until after you weren't by my side everyday or maybe I was just ignoring my feelings for you to make sure they didn't cloud my judgement." Sabine began to babble until Ezra shut her up by promptly kissing her.

At first Sabine was surprised that Ezra was kissing her, but once she got over her initial shock, she kissed him back.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you just do that?" Sabine asked.

"To get you to stop babbling." Ezra said.

"I need to start babbling more often." Sabine said.

"Not really, since you know how I feel about you and it's pretty clear that you feel the same way, so maybe once things finish cooling down, we could go on a real date." Ezra said.

"I'd like that. And you should come visit me at the academy when you're not training." Sabine said.

"I promise I will." Ezra agreed as he kissed her again, though this one was more of a peck on the lips.

* * *

After returning to Chandrila, Ahsoka decided to go and visit and Padme, since Anakin had told her that he and Padme had selected her to be their newest child's godmother, and she wanted to see how her godchild was doing.

What Ahsoka didn't count on was another person from a particularly, for lack of a better word, complicated part of her past, being there as well.

"Lux, what are you doing here? I wasn't aware that the Senator of Onderon was going to be here? To what do we owe the pleasure?" Ahsoka asked.

Padme gave Ahsoka a look that read _be nice_.

"The final vote for the new Chancellor is tomorrow, so all the planets that have aligned themselves with the Republic are required to send a representative to Chandrila submit the votes on behalf of their planets and systems." Padme explained.

Ahsoka nodded and then said "Well anyway, we had lunch plans?"

"Ah yes, Lux and I were just finishing up." Padme said.

"Actually, I don't mean to sound rude, but seeing as I have no other plans today, would you mind if I tagged along?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka looked towards Padme, who nodded.

"The more the merrier I guess." Ahsoka said.

"I'm sure Dex won't mind getting us a table for 3 instead of 2." Padme said.

"Thank you. And Ahsoka, I look forward to being reacquainted with you." Lux said with a smile that made Ahsoka curse under her breath, since he still had to look charming and handsome after all these years.

Padme noticed this and had to resist the urge to chuckle at the Jedi's reaction.

* * *

After lunch, Padme got her own ride home while Lux and Ahsoka decided to take a walk together.

"You look great." Lux said to Ahsoka.

"Thanks, but Lux, you didn't want to come to lunch with me and Padme because you were bored did you?" Ahsoka asked with a smug smile.

"Busted. No, I wanted to come because I miss you. A lot. And since the Jedi are allowed to love, I thought maybe we could finally begin to pursue a relationship. One based on love and careers." Lux said.

"Here's what I think of that." Ahsoka said.

Lux prepared himself for the punch that he had come to expect from Ahsoka whenever he attempted to bring up love in their relationship.

However, instead, she kissed him.

"I never stopped thinking about you all those years we were separated. I never told anyone this, but when I fought in the Rebellion, one of my secret dreams was to live in a galaxy without the Sith or the Empire, one where I didn't have to hide who I really was. And most importantly, one where I could finally spend the rest of my life with you. And now that dream can finally become reality." Ahsoka said.

"I'm glad I can help with that." Lux said.

"But are you sure that you want to get into a relationship with a Jedi? You know I'll be gone a lot on missions." Ahsoka said.

"Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala-Skywalker seem to be making it work, I don't see why we can't." Lux said.

Ahsoka smiled and said "Well maybe we could discuss this in a bit more detail tomorrow night over dinner."

"I'd like that." Lux agreed happily.

"Until then, I've got to get back to the temple." Ahsoka said with a smile.

Lux smiled as well and said "Until tomorrow then."


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan Kenobi was currently on the Outer Rim world of Aberfar. He was so close to finally completing his assignment, which Obi-Wan had technically given himself about 2 months ago.

At long last, Darth Maul would truly die at his hand.

"Maul, I know you're here. Why don't you come out and face me like a man instead of hiding like a coward. I have no more loved ones for you to hurt in my place. Come out now and let us finish this." Obi-Wan said.

"I could not agree more." Maul said as he leaped out of nowhere and attacked the Jedi Master.

"I have already killed your master, Qui-Gon Jinn and your beloved, Duchess Satine. And now, I shall finally rid myself of my greatest enemy." Maul screamed as he ignited both sides of his red lightsaber and attacked Obi-Wan, who barely had enough time to raise his own weapon in defense.

"And you will pay for the deaths of 2 of the people I cared for the most in this galaxy." Obi-Wan said

"No, it is you who shall pay for robbing me of my legs, of my sanity and of my place as Darth Sidious's apprentice. You shall pay for everything you have cost me." Maul said.

"A duel to the death then. And this time, only one of us will truly walk away." Obi-Wan said.

"I agree." Maul said.

"Then let us begin." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

The battle between the 2 enemies was hard fought, for both of them had grown more powerful since the last time they had dueled, however, just when it looked like Maul was about to win, the Force prevented him from bringing his saber down for the final strike.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said, relieved that his fellow master was here to aid him.

"Did you really think I'd let you do this without me. Master Qui-Gon was important to me to. And Maul shall pay for his death." Anakin said with a grin as he ignited his own blade and lunged at Maul.

"Now that there are 2 of us, maybe it will be a fairer fight." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded and as both Jedi began their attack.

While Maul had been able to hold his own against Obi-Wan, he was no match for the combined strength of 2 Jedi Masters.

Anakin quickly destroyed Maul's lightsaber.

"You deserve the final strike here master. After all, he's wronged you worse than he has me." Anakin said to Obi-Wan.

"Thank you Anakin." Obi-Wan said and with one clean strike, Obi-Wan killed Maul by slicing off his head, ensuring that this time, there would be no chance of survival for his old enemy.

"The threat of Darth Maul is finally ended. Now maybe the Sith won't be a problem anymore." Anakin said.

"Let us hope you are right. I get the feeling that there is more you'd like to discuss." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. Satine. It wasn't really her that Maul killed was it?" Anakin asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes you do. I was sent to Kamino to negotiate terms of surrender with the Kaminoans due to their treacherous actions behind Order 66 on behalf of the new Chancellor, Mon Mothma, and I noticed that you put in a order for a clone of Sabine to be made as soon as it was confirmed that Maul had returned." Anakin said.

"Your point?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You knew that sooner or later, Maul would discover your connection with Satine and so you took precautions to save her from the same fate as Qui-Gon by having a clone of her made and replaced Satine with the duplicate, which was who Maul really killed. The question is, where is the real Satine?" Anakin asked.

"I suppose that with Maul dead, it is time to finally reveal my little secret. You are correct Anakin. And I think we both know that you would've done the same thing if it were Padme whose life was on the line." Obi-Wan said.

"I never said I wouldn't. However, the question still remains, where is the real Satine?" Anakin asked.

"Frozen in Carbonite on Tatooine. In my old hut there to specific. I'll report the truth to the council on our way there to revive her." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes Master." Anakin said, secretly thinking he was glad it wasn't him in this position.

* * *

After informing the Jedi Council, all of whom did not see any fault on Obi-Wan's part, Anakin and Obi-Wan took their fighters to Tatooine, landing right in front of Obi-Wan's hut.

"Are sure she wasn't found. After all, you know how the Hutt clans are about beautiful women." Anakin said.

"I'm positive because she was hidden underground for her own safety." Obi-Wan said as he used the force to reveal a secret passageway that led to cooler part of Tatooine.

"There she is." Anakin said as he saw the chunk of carbonite had encased Satine.

"Artoo, do your thing." Anakin said to his faithful droid.

Artoo beeped in confirmation as he rolled over to Satine began to work the controls until she began to defrost.

"Obi." Satine said as she fell right into Obi-Wan's arms.

"It's okay Satine. The war is over and it's safe for you to come out of hiding." Obi-Wan said.

"I can't see. How long was I in carbonite for?" Satine asked.

"About 15 years. It's a miracle you survived, but now you can return, though there is much you'll need to be brought up to speed on during the trip back to Chandrila." Anakin said.

"Okay." Satine agreed, wondering how much she had missed.


	11. Chapter 11

Padme was currently sitting up in bed in her room at one of the Chandrian hospitals, holding her newest bundle of joy in her arms.

"Well Padme, we sure do make beautiful babies together." Anakin said from where he was standing next to his wife and newborn son.

"He needs a name." Padme said.

"I was thinking Cliegg, after my stepfather. We still haven't told Owen and Beru that we're married or that we have kids." Anakin said.

"Cliegg Skywalker. I like the sound of that." Padme agreed as their son opened up his eyes.

"He has your eyes." Anakin said, which was true, since like Padme, Cliegg had brown eyes.

"But he looks like you in every other way." Padme replied.

"Is it okay if I see my godson now?" Ahsoka asked as she stood in the doorway of the hospital room.

"Come on in." Anakin said.

"What's his name?" Ahsoka asked as she took her godson in her arms.

"Cliegg, after my stepfather." Anakin said.

"Any word from Luke on Kashyyyk?" Padme asked, since their oldest son was the only person not on Chandrila for the birth of his baby brother.

"Nothing yet. Luke's gone radio silent and his transport is not responding either. Kanan, Ezra, Mara and I are actually about to head towards Kashyyyk to find out the cause of the radio silence." Ahsoka said.

"Let me know the second you hear from Luke and Ahsoka, try to bring him home safe. I want Luke to get a chance to meet his little brother." Anakin said.

"I'll do my best Skyguy." Ahsoka said as she handed Cliegg back to his daddy before heading towards the hangars where a Republic cruiser was preparing to head towards Kashyyyk.

"We have to trust that Luke knows what he's doing. He killed Palpatine at the age of 15. He'll be fine." Padme said, though Anakin could tell she was trying to convince herself of that as much as she was trying to convince him.

* * *

However, war had actually come to Kashyyyk. The remaining Imperial forces had rallied together to form the First Order, which had the goal of restoring the Galactic Empire and destroying the Jedi once and for all.

Luke was currently leading his battle as a Jedi General, leading the Wookiee armies against the stormtroopers, but he was losing troops quickly and needed reinforcements quickly.

"Ralran, get to the communications center and contact the Jedi Temple to send reinforcements from any nearby systems. Otherwise we'll be overrun in hours." Luke shouted towards one of his commanders.

"uughguughhhghghghhhgh uughghhhgh aarrragghuuhw aaaaahnr uuh." _(Right away General Skywalker)._ The wookiee said.

* * *

"Master Yoda, we are receiving a transmission from Kashyyyk." Mace said.

"It through put." Yoda said.

"aarrragghuuhw huurh raaaaaahhgh aaaaahnr uughghhhgh huuguughghg uughguughhhghghghhhgh huuguughghg awwgggghhh uughguughhhghghghhhgh aaaaahnr huuguughghg uggguh huurh uughguughhhghghghhhgh aarrragghuuhw wrrhw uughghhhgh aarrragghuuhw raaaaaahhgh hnnnhrrhhh aguhwwgggghhh. raaaaaahhgh hnnnhrrhhh huurh huurh aarrragghuuhw huuguughghg aguhwwgggghhh uughguughhhghghghhhgh uughguughhhghghghhhgh raaaaaahhgh wrrhw huurh huuguughghg uughghhhgh aarrragghuuhw uughghhhgh uughghhhgh huuguughghg uughguughhhghghghhhgh huurh huuguughghg awwgggghhh uggguh aarrragghuuhw uughghhhgh uugggh aaaaahnr huurh." ( _Jedi Council, war has come to Kashyyyk. The remnants of the Empire have formed a terrifying new force called the first order. General Luke Skywalker is leading our forces on the front lines, but we are losing this battle. Our only hope is for you to send both Jedi and Republic reinforcements._ ) the wookiee said.

"Very alarming to hear this, it is. Already dispatched a small squadron of jedi to your system and will make contact with other neighboring systems to send aid to help you, have we." Yoda said.

"raaaaaahhgh uughguughhhghghghhhgh uughguughhhghghghhhgh aarrragghuuhw huurh uughguughhhghghghhhgh huurh huuguughghg huurh uughghhhgh hnnnhrrhhh raaaaaahhgh raaaaaahhgh aarrragghuuhw." ( _Thank you Master Jedi. We shall try to hold out until the reinforcements arrive._ ) the wookiee, Ralran, said.

"With you good luck and may the force be." Yoda said as the transmission ended.

"This is very alarming news. We must send as many available troops to Kashyyyk as possible and hope to end this war before it has a chance to truly begin." Obi-Wan said.

"Agreed. And for the time being, I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if we kept this from Master Skywalker. He has enough on his plate helping his wife take care of their newborn son to worry about Luke on Kashyyyk." Mace said.

"With the decision to keep skywalker in the dark about this I agree not, however, no choice at the moment we you are correct that have." Yoda said.

"We must send help to Kashyyyk quickly." Obi-Wan said.

"I shall speak with Chancellor Mothma about approving a military action immediately." Mace said.

"Good, this conflict the sooner we resolve, the sooner peace, restored to the galaxy, can be." Yoda said.

* * *

"Retreat to the high ground and activate the ray shields. We need time to plan a counterstrike." Luke shouted, causing his troops to fall back.

"Captain Chewbacca, our forces are clear, activate the ray shield, now." Luke said into this comm piece.

"huuguughghg aarrragghuuhw hnnnhrrhhh raaaaaahhgh." ( _Yes General Skywalker_ ). Chewbacca said.

"I want a tactical meeting in 10 minutes. We have to find a way to defeat the First Order before they have a chance to gain any more foot holds on this planet." Luke said.

"uggguh huuguughghg uughguughhhghghghhhgh." ( _but how general?)_ asked Captain Kallaykam.

"I don't know." Luke admitted.


	12. Chapter 12

While Luke and the Wookiees had been to push the First Order back from Kashyyyk, the battle had been quite costly on the wookiee soldiers.

"You're late. We barely managed to push back the enemy. And at the great cost of men and women the battle cost us, on both sides." Luke said to Ahsoka as she, Mara, Kanan and Ezra approached the young general.

"I can see that. We came as fast as we could, but it wasn't fast enough. However, you seem to have managed to endure." Ahsoka said.

"Barely, the Wookiees are angry that the Republic left them to be slaughtered. If I hadn't been here to help command the wookiee armies, I fear the outcome may have been much worse." Luke said.

"The Republic is already sending a convoy of compensation of food and money ships to make amends and the Senate is currently voting about whether or not to start a war with the First order or not." Ahsoka said.

"I hope so. A Wookiee representative, an old friend of yours, wishes to accompany us to Chandrila to make insist on a war effort." Luke said.

"Really, and who might that be?" Ahsoka asked.

"Chewbacca." Luke said.

"I think we can fit one more onboard the ship. Oh and Luke, on a happier note, your mother had the baby." Ahsoka said.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Luke asked.

"A boy named Cliegg." Ahsoka said.

"I can't wait to see him." Luke said as they headed back towards the ship.

"You'll need to spend some time in the infirmary on board the ship recover." Ahsoka said, since Luke was pretty banged up, though he didn't require a bacta tank.

"Agreed." Luke said as he struggled to walk over to the ship, where Mara was waiting for him.

"Luke, I'm so glad you're still alive." Mara said.

"Yeah, you know, so am I, though I don't think I'll be much good to anyone over the next few days while I heal." Luke said.

"Well, since the council won't be giving you any assignments, maybe we could go and get dinner together, just the 2 of us." Mara said.

"You mean like a date?" Luke asked.

"Yes, what do you say?" Mara asked.

"It would be my honor to escort master Windu's padawan on a date." Luke said.

Mara smiled as the 2 sat down and she actually placed her head gently on his shoulder.

* * *

"So, do you really think that another war is eminent?" Lux asked his girlfriend as they ate dinner at his apartment.

"I wish I could see another option, but from what Luke reported on Kashyyyk, war seems unavoidable. The wookiee people lost so many in the battle and the First Order is clear danger to the Republic. Unless a peaceful solution can be found with whoever the leader of the First Order is, war will rage across the galaxy again." Ahsoka said as Lux poured her some more wine.

"Well then, I think there is something I need to do, in case the war claims more lives." Lux said.

"Oh really, and what might that be?" Ahsoka asked.

"This." Lux said as he got down on one knee, causing Ahsoka's heartbeat speed up to about a mile a second.

"Ahsoka Tano, will you marry me?" Lux asked.

"Yes, I will marry you Lux." Ahsoka said without hesitation.

"You will?" Lux aske.

"I will." Ahsoka said, kissing her fiancee.

* * *

Anakin and Padme had just gotten Cliegg down for the night and were just about to settle in for some much need husband and wife alone time when suddenly Ahsoka burst through the door to their apartment.

"Don't you knock?" Anakin complained to his former padawan.

"Sorry, but I have some big news that I couldn't wait to share until morning." Ahsoka said.

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"Lux proposed. We're getting married." Ahsoka said.

"Congratulations." Padme said.

"Thank you, so Padme, any chance you can give Lux some pointers on being married to a Jedi?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not sure, since it's kind of a different set of circumstances now than it was back when Anakin and I were first married, since unlike you 2, we had to keep our marriage a secret, but I'm more than willing to speak with Lux, especially since it appears that we'll be entering another war soon." Padme agreed.

"Now Ahsoka, while I don't mean to be rude, you kind of spoiled the moment Padme and I were having here." Anakin said.

"Sorry about that, I better head back towards the temple anyway." Ahsoka said as she left the apartment.

"I can't believe that Ahsoka is getting married." Padme said as Anakin dimmed the lights and played some soft romantic music with the force as the 2 began to dance together.

"She's grown up a lot. She'll be fine, especially since she's marrying a man who loves her almost as much as I love you." Anakin said as he kissed his wife gently.

"Well I really don't think it's possible for any man to love their woman as much as you love me." Padme said.

"You sound kind of cocky when you say that." Anakin said.

Padme rolled her eyes and said "Just shut up and hold me will you?"

"With pleasure." Anakin said as he pulled Padme in close and let her rest her head on his chest.

"I love you Padme." Anakin whispered.

"I love you to Ani." Padme said.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue:

After yet another war to the galaxy, the First Order was defeated and the Jedi and Republic forces were finally allowed to resume living in peace.

Ahsoka and Lux had eloped literally the day before Ahsoka was set to leave for active duty. After the war had ended, Ahsoka had almost immediately gotten pregnant with a baby girl, which she and Lux had named Mena Steela Bonteri. Like her mother, Mena was incredibly strong with the Force and was taken to the Jedi Temple when she was 4 for Jedi training and when she was 14, she was assigned to be Jedi Knight Dhara Leonis's padawan learner.

Obi-Wan and Satine married shortly after the war as well and Satine shortly became pregnant with a son, Qui-Gon Anakin Kenobi, who was also strong with the Force and was brought to Chandrila for training as well and when he was old enough to be assigned a Master, he was assigned to Anakin Skywalker, who guessed that Obi-Wan had insisted on Anakin training his son as revenge for all the hardships Anakin had given his old Master when he was still a padawan learner.

As Anakin's own family, Luke had eventually reached the rank of Jedi Master and had been granted a seat on the Jedi Council due to his defeat of the Sith Lord Darth Caedus, aka Snoke and his apprentice, Darth Vader, aka, Kylo Ren and when Master Yoda joined so many other fallen Jedi in the Cosmic Force, Luke was named the new Grandmaster and Master of the Jedi Order. He also married his fellow Jedi Mara Jade and they had 2 kids, twins, Anakin Obi-Wan Skywalker II and Rey Padme Skywalker, both of whom were incredibly strong with the Force and were both being trained to be Jedi Knights. Anakin Jr. was currently the padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Rey was her mother's padawan.

Leia also reached the rank of Jedi Master married a Corellian smuggler named Han Solo and they had a son, Ben Solo, who was also training to be a Jedi under his uncle Luke, since Luke could sense a darkness in his nephew that would only grow into another problem if not addressed quickly. And it was because of this that Ben Solo was now one of the best Jedi Knights in the history of the Order.

Ezra had actually proposed to Sabine the night he returned from active duty and the 2 had gotten married and decided to live on Sabine's homeworld of Mandalore where Sabine gave birth to a daughter, Mira Hera Bridger, who was also training as her father's padawan learner and also grew up learning her mother's warrior like culture.


End file.
